Me
by Twlight Prince
Summary: P.O.V Austria yang menceritakan tentang suka-duka-nya menjadi seorang nation. Fail at summary an Title. Rated T untuk amannya saja. Warning inside. No flame! RnR please. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

"Hei, hari ini kita ke karaoke yuk!"

"Boleh juga! Mumpung besok tak ada PR. Hahaha...!"

"Hei, Roderich! Kau mau ikut juga?"

"Jangan ajak dia. Dia kan sibuk dengan klub musiknya."

"Benar juga ya."

"Maaf ya, Roderich. Kami hanya tak mau mengganggumu saja kok."

"Iya."

"Ayo teman-teman. Kita berangkat."

"Ayo! Bye Roderich!"

_Hetalia Axis Power(c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

Roderich P.O.V

Mimpi... Mimpi yang menyebalkan, sial! Terkutuk lah diriku karena bisa bermimpi seperti itu, Hahahaha...

Huf... Menyebalkan sekali bisa mengingat masa-masa terkutuk saat SMP. Saat aku tak punya teman seorang pun. Saat musik adalah hal yang terpenting bagi hidupku-tidak, bukan untuk hidupku-tapi musik menjadi hal yang amat sangat penting bagi keluargaku.

Kedua orang tuaku adalah bangsawan di negaraku. Mereka berdua juga adalah musisi ternama. Ya, turun temurun seluruh keluargaku adalah keluarga musisi. Semua, semuanya! Anak, cucu, semuanya harus menjadi musisi.

Begitu juga denganku. Aku diwajibkan menjadi seorang musisi. Dilatih terus menurus tanpa henti agar dapat memainkan berbagai jenis instrumen. Tak masalah bagiku. Aku sendiri mencintai musik.

Tapi jika harus terus mnejadalami musik seperti ini, sampai-sampai aku tak memiliki teman seperti ini, lebih baik tidak. Lebih baik aku tak pernah mengenal yang namanya musik sedikit pun. Jika akhir seperti ini.

Ya, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

Hari berlalu sampai akhirnya aku masuk kelas 3 SMP. Sebuah kabar mengejutkan datang padaku. Aku dipanggil menghadap Presiden Republique of Osterreich. Aku mengikuti tes akademik dan phsyco test. Aku juga disuruh untuk menunjukkan potensi musikku.

Lalu tiba-tiba, pemimpin negara Austria itu tersenyum tanganku dan menjabat tanganku kencang, lalu berkata,

"Selamat Roderich Edelstein. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah presonifikasi dari negara Rebuplique of Osteireich."

Sebuah kalimat yang terus mengiang di telingaku hingga sekarang.

Beginilah aku. Aku menjalani kehidupanku sebagai siswa kelas 3 SMP. Tapi aku tak seperti siswa lainnya. Aku, seorang personifikasi negara Austria.

Seorang indivdualis yang bertumbuhannya mengikuti perkembangan negara Austria.

Seorang individualis yang hidup-mati tergantung makmur-hancurnya negara Austria

Seorang individualis yang benar-benar individu.

Seorang individualis yang secara terpaksa tak memiliki orang tua.

Intinya,

Aku immortal

Abadi

Ya, mulai saat itu, walaupun aku menggunakan nama Edelstein-nama keluarga ayahku-aku sudah terikat dengan mereka.

Aku adalah individu yang benar-benar individu

Presiden itu mengizinkan tinggal bersama orang utaku sampai aku lulus SMP. Tentu saja aku senang. Orang tuaku juga senang. Tapi orang-orang disekolah tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang personifikasi. Aku juga tak ingin mereka tahu. Biarlah yang mengetahui hal ini hanya aku, orang tuaku, juga para pemerintah di Austria.

Mereka bilang, identitasku akan disebarkan secara luas saat aku masuk SMA. Katanya juga, aku akan dimasukkan SMA khusus. Entah seperti apa SMA itu, sejujurnya aku kurang peduli.

Dan sampai akhirnya aku lulus SMP itu dengan nilai terbaik. Aku tak mengikuti acara perpisahan di sana. Karena orang-orang di SMP itu, akan melupakan aku yang sekarang. Karena, sejak saat itu, mereka tak akan lagi mengenal sosok "Roderich Edelstein".

Saat mereka bertemu denganku dikemudian hari, tak akan ada yang mengingatku. Karena aku sudah bukan "Roderich Edelstein" lagi.

Mulai sekarang, aku adalah, The Republique of Osterreich. ===========================================================================

Setelah berpisah dari kedua orang tuaku, aku diberikan rumah sendiri di Austria. Dan seperti yang mereka janjikan, aku akan di masukkan ke SMA khusus. Aku tak sabar menantikannya.

Dan hari itu pun tiba. Aku asuk ke SMA yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai SMA khusus. Itu SMA boarding school yang terletak di Inggris.

Dan yang membuat sekolah itu disebut sebagai sekolah khusus adalah, ternyata sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus untuk personfikasi negara seperti ku.

Aku sangat senang bersekolah di World Academy ini. Sangat menyenang bertemu dengan teman-teman yang bernasib sama.

Immortal

Tak punya kelaurga

Individualis yang benar-benar individu

Teman pertamaku bernama Vash Zwingli, personfikasi dari negara Swiss, tetangga negaraku. Dia orang yang baik dan kuat. Tapi dia menyeramkan dan pelit. Ya, pelit. Kalau masalah seram, dia itu selalu membawa senapan kemana-kemana dan tak segan-segan menembakkannya pada orang yang mengganggunya.

Dia memiliki adik bernama Lily Zwingli, personifikasi dari negara Liechtenstein. Tapi Lily masih SMP kelas 3. Satu tahun lagi dia akan ada disini.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Vash saat kami mengetahui bahwa kami itu "bertetangga". Dan juga karena kita sama-sama negara netral. Kami cepat akrab karena kesamaan dan kedekatan negara kami.

Vash adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu melindungiku. Aku adalah anak yang lemah disini. Sering menjadi sasaran bully senior. Tapi Vash selalu melindungiku. Dia bahkan pernah menembak salah seorang kakak kelas yang menghajarku. Akibatnya dia harus dihukum oleh kepala sekolah, Germania-personifikasi dari Germania. Entah apa hukumannya.

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 SMA. Ada sedikit perubahan fisik dari ku. Sekarang aku memakai kacamata, frame bawah berwarna hitam.

Juga ada perbuhaban pshycologis. Sekarang, entah kenapa aku menjadi memiliki sifat yang keras kepala, selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, dan sulit tersenyum. Semua hal itu-jika di simpulakan, aku sekarang memiliki kepribadian aristokrat. Di tambah kacamataku, mendukung kepribadian baruku.

Menurut bossku (presiden Austria), itu pengaruh dari keadaan Austria. Austria adalah sebuah negara musik dan kaya akan bangsawan yang anggun. Karena rakyatku seperti itu, jadilah aku seperti ini. Ini lah nasib menjadi personifikasi

Tak perlu repot membuat kepribadian

Kepribadian kita akan terbentuk sesuai kepribadian rakyat kita

Dan sekarang inilah aku. Seorang personifikasi dari negera Austria. Kutinggalkan nama Roderich Edelstein-ku. Mulai sekarang, namaku adalah, Austria.

Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Twilight Prince present

Me

Warning:

Nation named used, OOC maybe, typo(s)


	2. Chapter 2

"Pagi, Austria!"

"Hai, Austria! Selamat pagi."

"Yo, Austria!"

_Tak akan kubiarkan kehidupan ini berakhir disini._

"Pagi juga semuanya."

Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Twilight Prince present

Me

Warning:

Nation name used, OOC, typo(s)

Pintu kelas ku buka. Keributan langsung di tangkap telingaku begitu membuka pintu kelas itu. Aku sedikit tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

Tapi itu karena sifatku yang menuruti negaraku

Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sangat senang bisa membuka pintu kelas ini lagi

Baru aku duduk di kursiku dan membuka buku sejarah, terdengar suara yang memekak telinga,

"AUSTRIA!"

Rupanya itu suara dari seorang laki-laki berambut putih keperakkan dan mata semerah darah berlari dari ujung kelas kearahku. Aku hanya bisa menghelas nafas dan menutup bukuku.

"Ada apa, obaka-san?"

"Berhenti memanggilku, obaka-sana! Namaku Prussia! PRUS-SI-A!"

"Ja... Ja... Ada apa?"

"Pinjam PR kimia, kumohon! Aku belum mengerjakannya SAMA SEKALI! Aku yang awesome tak mau di omeli oleh Mrs. Monaco!"

Sekali lagi aku hanya dapat menghelas nafas dan ber-facepalm karena kenarsisan teman ku satu ini, Prussia. Tak ada hari tanpa meminjam PR-ku.

Aku kesal karena harus terus meminjamkan PR-ku

Tapi dalam hatiku, aku senang karena aku dapat membantu temanku.

Setelah meminjamkan Prussia PR kimiaku, aku kembali berfokus pada buku sejarahku. Tak ada 10 menit aku membaca, tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku kaget dan buku sejarahku hampir terlepas dari tanganku.

"Nii-sama~!" kata orang yang memelukku dari belakang

Suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Ada apa Vienna?" tanyaku sambil tetap fokus pada buku ku

"Kau dingin sekali dengan adikmu sendiri. Sedang apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Memang hari ini ada ulangan sejarah?"

"Bukan sekarang. Tapi minggu depan."

"Minggu depan? Kenapa belajarnya sekarang?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Memang kenapa kalau aku belajar sekarang, Vienna?"

"Tak apa. Aku cinta Nii-sama~!"

Dia memelukku makin erat.

Hangat

Ya, dia adalah personifikasi dari ibu kotaku, Vienna. Adikku yang ku cintai.

Orang yang membuatku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya

Bel berbunyi tanda semua murid harus masuk ke kelasnnya masing-masing. Vienna pun kembali kekelasnnya-X-Europe. Walaupun bel sudah berbunyi, kelas ini tetap ramai. Bahkan makin ramai.

"SIAPAPUN PINJAMI HERO PR KIMIA!"

"WOI, NOMOR 2 APAAN JAWABANNYA, GIT?"

"EH, NOMOR 16 A ATAU D NEH?"

"ANKO UZA, TULISAN LO JELEK BANGET SIH? GIMANA GW MAU NYONTEK?"

"BALIKIN BUKU GW, ASU! GW BELOM SELESAI!"

Dan banyak lagi cacian, makian, dan berbagai sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut teman-temanku.

Aku tak suka suasana seperti ini. Austria adalah negara yang tenang. Kebisingan sangat menggagu pendengaranku.

Tapi aku menyukainya.

Karena aku bisa masuk kelingkaran mereka semua

Semuanya bersorak-sorai karena Mrs. Monaco tak membahas tentang PR-nya. Tapi sorak-sorai itu segera redup setelah mendengar,

"Hari ini ulangan harian!"

.

"Sstt... Austria..."

Aku memasang muka kesal. Dia lagi. "Ada apa, obaka-san?"

"Aku Prussia!" pekiknya sambil menggebrak mejanya

"Ada Prussia?" tanya Mrs. Monaco tajam

Dia menciut. "Ukh... Tak ada apa-apa kok. Maafkan saya."

"Kamu mau ngapain tadi?" lanjut Mrs. Monaco dengan death glare kemana-mana

"E-Enggak, Misstres." jawab Prussia makin menciut

"Jangan kira saya gak lihat ya! Lari kamu keliling lapangan!" bentak guru Kimia itu

"Baik, Misstres." Prussia pun berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar kelas untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

Haha... Senangnya melihatnya di beri hukuman

Sesekali makhluk sok awesome itu harus diberi hukuman supaya jera

Ya, mungkin aku memang kejam karena tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain

Tapi sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah karena hal itu.

"Yak, waktu habis. England, Germany, Austria, kumpulkan kertas ulangan teman-teman kalian." kata Mrs. Monaco sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Aku dan kedua temanku yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu berdiri. Aku ambil kertas-kertas ulangan teman-temanku yang nyaris kosong. Aku menghelas nafas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat keadaan kelasku.

Tapi aku menyukai kelas ini

Kelas ini yang memberiku arti kehidupanku

Kelas yang membuatku dapat melupakan kejadian saat SMP


End file.
